A While Away From Home
by Luvaofdogs
Summary: The gang goes on a school trip and sparks fly.....
1. In the Begining

"Are you sure you can't go?" Brooke asked her best friends Payton and Hailey.

"My mom said if no parents were going then no, because of Nathan and my history." Hailey stated. Payton nodded her head in agreement. "Jake is going and we just had a fight and.."

"You two are thinking of every excuse in the book not to go on this ski trip!" Brooke said pulling her hair back behind her ear. Lucas looked over at her. Their eyes locked. His brown eyes and her bright green. Brooke smiled and looked back and Hailey and Payton. "Come on guys..this is a school trip. There will be adults and there is no way that you will even be near eachother, okay?" Brooke smiled at her friends. "Okay, go get your stuff packed and then I'll pick you guys up early tomorrow. They all hugged and went their separate ways.

Brooke approached Nathan. "Hailey is coming and so is Payton but you can't bother them okay." Nathan looked at Brooke. "Brooke, Hailey is the one who broke up with me remember? I won't bother her only if she promises to not bother me either." Brooke smiled. She walked away. "Two down, one to go!" She said as she made her way to Jake. "Jake!" She hugged him before she began, " Um. Payton is coming to the school trip and she doesn't want you to bother her." Jake smiled. "Me, bother her, she is so the one who wants me so bad she can't stand it, ever since that kiss-" "- kiss?" Brooke interjected. "Yeah, look, we were in a pool and you know, things happened. I leaned in and just for a moment our lips touched. We promised never to speak of it."

"Well, maybe she thinks you'll kiss her again during the school trip." Brooke said and left leaving Jake stunned. She skipped on to her car. Putting the keys in she looked in the mirror and fixed her hair. She drove home and packed. Mouth was there when she arrived. "Mouth, hey!" They both went to her room and Brooke began to pack. Brooke brought out two mini skirts. "Which one?" She asked Mouth. He couldn't choose so she put both in her suitcase. Along with a skimpy bikini. "You never know." She smiled and winked at Mouth. Mouth's mother called and he had to go home. Brooke finished packing and was about to go to bed when the phone rang. "Lucas? Why is he calling me?" Brooke picked up the phone. "Hey Brooke, who are you sitting with on the bus?"

"Um, I don't know, Payton or Hailey I guess. -"

"Hailey and Payton are sitting together and so are Jake and Nathan."

"So that leaves? -"

"You and me!"

"Great!" Brooke said sarcastically "Bye Lucas!" She said and hung up the phone to go to bed.


	2. On The Road

Brooke woke up the next morning. She was all packed, she checked over to make sure she had everything. She called Hailey and Payton. They were all to meet at Brooke's house. Brooke was out on her porch and she smiled when she saw Payton and Hailey pull up. They unloaded their cars and piled everything into Brooke's Lexis 2500i. Brooke got into the drivers seat. Her parents were out of town. Normally Brooke would have had a party but going on a school trip was just as good. Hailey and Payton piled into the car. Payton was in the front seat. And Hailey was in the back. Brooke was doing fine driving to the school until she looked at Payton and turned around.

"Uh, Where are we going?" Hailey asked. Payton smiled as they entered the Country Fair parking lot.

"Time for cappuccino's!" Brooke said and made her way inside. She got some French Vanilla and got some for Hailey and Payton. They paid for the drinks and got back into their car. Brooke got them to the school in time. Lucas, Jake and Nathan made it in time too. They were standing together. Brooke approached them and smiled. So, what are the seating arrangements, any changes?" Lucas looked at Nathan and Jake. "No, I'm sitting with Jake!" Nathan said. "And, I'm with Payton!" Hailey said. "So, that leaves us still!" Brooke groveled. They all got on the bus and Brooke put on her headphones and listened to music. Payton and Hailey talked the entire time and then listened to music. Brooke's CD player died and she asked Lucas if he had any extra. When she turned to look at Lucas she saw things she'd never seen about him before. He was sitting there in a polo shirt. His green eyes took her breath away and his soft lips. All Brooke could think about then was Lucas. She could feel his breath when he turned towards her.

"Brooke, what do you want, its not like I wanted to sit with you either?" He realized she was staring at him. "Why are you staring at me?" Brooke shook her head. "Oh, Lucas, my batteries died for my CD player, do you have any extra?" Lucas searched through his bag and when he bent down she realized how good he smelled. When he leaned back into his seat, their lips were so close, she could feel his breath. He leaned in just a little bit and Brooke closed her eyes. "No! I don't have any extras!" Brooke opened her eyes and slapped him.

"Funny Lucas." Brooke said. "You know, you could get any girl that you wanted and yet you're single!" Brooke said. Lucas turned and looked at her. He looked sad. Then he looked down at the floor of the bus. "No," Lucas said, "I can't get one girl, I didn't get you!" Lucas said and looked back at her.

"Lucas-" Lucas put an arm around her shoulder and leaned in. Brooke leaned in too and closed her eyes. Brooke and Lucas could feel each other's breath on their lips. Getting closer and closer.


	3. Are We There Yet

Brooke leaned in just a little bit more but she turned away when she was tapped on the shoulder. She turned and saw Payton. Lucas looked sad but turned to look out the window. Snow was beginning to fall. He closed his eyes and imagined himself and Brooke laying close to a fire and cuddling. He looked back at Brooke who was now talking to Payton. So close! He thought to himself.

A while later there was more snow on the ground and Brooke had moved to sit with both Hailey and Payton. Lucas was sitting alone, thinking about things. Every now and then he looked over at Brooke who would look back at him and smile as if their "almost" kissing hadn't phased her at all. When Brooke arrived back in her seat, she looked back at Payton and Hailey. "They're sleeping!" She whispered to Lucas. Brooke went and sat in between Nathan and Jake. She talked with them. "So, whom are you rooming with? We only get little cabins, so there are two to a room!" Jake and Nathan looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders. "And in guy language that means?" Brooke said and smiled. "We're rooming with each other Brookster!" Nathan said. Brooke had loved how Nathan had always been a big brother to her. He had always called her Brookster and she loved it. She sighed and looked to the seat in front of her, so I'm stuck with Lucas?" She guessed.

"Oh I'm sure you two will have a lot of fun!" Jake said. Nathan began to snicker. Brooke hit him. "I'm not the cheerleading slut anymore guys!" "No, you're just the slut!" Nathan joked and gave Brooke a noogie. "Hey, you'll mess up my hair!" Brooke tried to fix her hair. Just to be funny she messed up Nathan's hair too. "Can we keep the flirting to a minimum?" Jake said laughing. Brooke moved from being in the middle and was now on Nathan's lap. All of a sudden she realized his arm was around her waist. She leaned her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes. Nathan smelled really good too. "You smell good! Like…" Brooke yawned. "Tired much?" Nathan said. Brooke opened her eyes. Sorry, I'll go back to my seat." She knew exactly what she was doing; she was going to make Nathan feel bad. She gave him her puppy dog look. "Not the puppy look!" Nathan said. Finally he gave in and she closed her eyes. Jake went and sat with Lucas. Leaving Brooke and Nathan by themselves.

"Hey!" Jake said as he approached Lucas. "Hey, where's Brooke?" Lucas looked around and saw her sitting pretty comfy on Nathan's lap. "Oh, they're just friends Lucas! Why would you be worried? You could have Brooke in a heart beat if you wanted to." Lucas gave Jake a look. "I could?" Jake just looked at him. "Yeah! Make a move man and don't let her go cuz it looks like your bro might be interested too." Brooke had fallen asleep with both of Nathan's arms around her. He put his head on hers and closed his eyes. Her hair smelled good. No wait, she smelled good! He thought to himself. Before he knew it, he had fallen asleep to the sound of her breathing. He was woken up with a flash in the face. "Sorry Man, you two just looked so cute!" Jake said and batted his eyes. Nathan threw a piece of paper at him. All this moving woke Brooke up. She sat up and looked at Nathan. She smiled. She would never know what was going on in his head right now even though she wished she could know.

"Good Morning Brookester!" Nathan said. Brooke smiled. "Oh, Good morning, are we there yet?" Nathan shook his head. "I'm going to go back to my seat." As she got up, Nathan kissed her lips softly. It had happened so fast she hadn't even noticed. It took her breath away one because his lips were soft but two because it was so unexpected. She hopped no one had seen especially Lucas. She made her way back to her seat feeling both excited and anxious at the same time.

That kiss wasn't supposed to happen. It was too weird. Nathan was like her big brother; she couldn't go out with him. She sat down. "Hey Lucas!" Lucas hugged Brooke. "Missed You!" He simply said. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Missed you too!" There was a long pause then "Lucas, would you mind if I uh we." "Brooke Davis being shy about something. I think Hell just froze over!" "Shut up, this is hard!! Do you wanna room with me?" Lucas smiled. "Well uh.maybe!" Lucas joked mocking Brooke. She leaned up against him. She loved being single. She could flirt with any guy she wanted and nothing would happen right? Lucas put his head on hers and pulled her closer. He closed his eyes and breathed in her scents.

Jake had seen the kiss and was talking to Nathan about it. "Please tell me that was just because you were in the moment!" Jake said crossing his fingers. The last thing anyone needed on this trip was the Scott brother fighting. "Well, I don't know, I mean it's me and Brooke! She's like my baby sister! Yeah, it was just the moment, besides I like Hailey still and I want to get back together. I probably just missed what Hailey and I had and I was connected to the first female that I even had feelings for. I'm still hung on Hailey. I really miss her." "I'm stuck on Payton too! I miss her and I wish that we could get back together! Maybe this trip could be a romance beginning for all of us!" "What do you mean all of us?" "You're forgetting Lucas and Brooke!" Jake said. "Oh!" Nathan smiled and looked to the seat in front of him where Lucas was holding Brooke's hand and she was sleeping and he was slowly falling asleep to the sound of her breathing. He could hear everything Nathan and Jake were saying. Including the part about the kiss. He was happy that now he had Brooke all to himself.

With his free hand, he pulled Brooke's hair out of her face and pulled it behind her ears. He leaned down and kissed her forehead. Smiling, he leaned back up and saw her hazel eyes looking at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you, I was umm?" There was no way to get out of this. He had been caught. Brooke shrugged her shoulders and turned over. He wished she hadn't done that, he just wished that every part of his body felt what his heart did. He loved Brooke, plain and simple.

A while later Brooke was up and listening to her CD player again. Every now and then she caught Lucas looking at her. Not that it made her feel uncomfortable, she just wondered why he was staring at her. She sighed and went back to listening. She turned up _Only Hope. _She had brought a few movies with her incase the room or the trip got boring but, her rooming with Lucas should be fun enough! She smiled to herself and leaned against Lucas and took his hand and placed it in hers. He put his other arm around her and held her. She looked up into his green eyes and asked the great question, "Are we There yet?" Lucas looked at her. "No Brooke, we're not."


	4. Getting There

When they arrived at the ski lodge and amusement park, Brooke was tired. So, she and Lucas headed to their cottage which was combined with Hailey and Payton's. On the other side of them, was Nathan and Jake's room. Lucas and Brooke were in the middle. There were doors on either side to get to Hailey and Payton's room and Nathan and Jake's room. Brooke laid down in the one bed that there was. "You don't mind if I sleep here do you?" Lucas looked at Brooke who was wearing a spaghetti tank top and a pair of silk pajama pants. "Um, no go ahead I'm going over to Nathan and Jake's room so holler if you need me." Brooke smiled grabbed her stuffed dog and climbed into bed. She was so comfy.

Nathan and Jake were unpacking when Lucas walked over. "Hey guys, unpacking?" They both nodded. "Oh, Brooke is sleeping, I don't think she feels well….do any of you know why?" Nathan looked down. He knew this question was directed at him. Brooke and him were best friends. "Uh, yeah Felix broke up with her earlier this week and she really didn't want him going on this trip because it would be to painful for her so I said that I would beat him up for her and she totally disagreed. So, I left well enough alone and she decided to come when he couldn't come anyway. All she had to do was convince Payton and Hailes to come with her. But, then something happened between us, I kissed her and I am sorry man but, I think she likes you anyway. Besides, I'm in love with Hailey." Hailey had gone to check on Brooke when she heard the guys talking. She heard Nathan say that he had kissed Brooke so she listened for more. When she heard that he still loved her, she woke Brooke up. "Brooke, Brooke, wake up!" Brooke stirred a little before sitting up. "What Hailey, this better be good?" Hailey was all smiles. "Nathan is still in love with me!" "Duh, do you think I didn't know that, you're the one who broke up with him. For a stupid reason, but if you still love him, then go for it. I'm going to bed. I'll unpack tomorrow Hailey, go back to Payton." Hailey didn't budge. "I wanna talk and Payton is sleeping too." "Hailey, there's a reason, its almost midnight-" "Five after actually!" Payton said walking into the room. Brooke opened her eyes back up. "Pay, would you mind unpacking for me?" Payton gave her a look. "What am I your mother?" Payton joked. "Mommy please!" Brooke joked. Payton threw a pillow at Brooke. "Hey!" Payton began unpacking Brooke's stuff. "Wow, what's this?" Brooke looked and saw that Hailey was holding her mini mini skirt. "Oh, isn't that hot, I bought it, thought I could wear it to a club some where round here you know." Payton took it from Hailey and put it with the rest of the pants and skirts in a drawer. She took out all of Brooke's thongs and put them in a separate drawer.

"You better hope Lucas doesn't see these." Hailey said. She began to yawn. She looked at the clock. "Wow, It's One AM, I'm going to bed." Payton followed. Brooke was asleep when Lucas had walked back into their part of the cottage. He stopped to look at her and admire her beauty. He smiled, glad that she was single. He was going to make this a trip to remember. Hopefully He walked into the living room and sat on the couch. He grabbed a blanket and tried to sleep but he couldn't so he went back into the room with Brooke and slowly laid on floor not to wake her up. "You know you can sleep on the bed, I won't bite." Brooke said as she sat up. Realizing that he wasn't wearing anything but boxers. A tingling feeling ran through her body. Something Felix had never done to her. She could see his muscles as he pushed himself up off the floor and stood up straight to get into the bed. Brooke snuggled close to him. He put an arm around her. Within minutes she was sleeping. It took him a while to get to sleep. He was too focused on Brooke to even notice what time it was.

The next morning, Brooke awoke to find that Lucas was gone. She did hear water running so she figured it was him. His gray hoody was on the bed and she picked it up and put it on. It smelled like him. Just like him. The Stetson Untamed was what he wore and she loved it. She walked over to Hailey and Payton's room. She hit them softly with a pillow. "Wake up sleepy heads!" She said with a smile. Hailey woke up with a pillow on top of her head. "Brooke!" She threw the pillow back at Brooke who was hitting Payton with a pillow. Payton groaned and sat up. "I have a great idea for tonight!" Brooke said smiling. "I called around and there is this under 21 club that is ten minutes away! Can you believe it? I mean we can go dancing tonight! I'll alert the guys and we can all go. This will be a great time for Nathan and Hailey to get back together and, Payton can find a guy all her own." Brooke went to Nathan and Jake's room and found Lucas sitting on the couch. "Is that my hoody?" Lucas asked. Brooke just smiled.

"Yeah, I didn't think you would mind, it's a little cold in here." "No problem." Brooke smiled and sat down next to him. "Okay boys, I have an announcement! There is a dance club ten minutes away and we are going to go there tonight and go dancing. All six of us. Any objections? No, great! I'll see you in a few minutes for breakfast! I have to change."

Brooke walked out of the cabin and walked to hers. She slipped off Lucas's hoody and put on her light blue spaghetti tank top and a white blouse over it. She put on her flare jeans and her knee high boots. She brushed her hair and put on some make up. Lucas came back in the room. He looked her up and down but she didn't notice. She was too busy thinking about what they could do today. She decided she would ask at breakfast. When everyone sat down to breakfast, Payton kept looking at Jake and Hailey kept looking at Nathan. Nathan had sat down next to Hailey and had his arm around her. Brooke smiled. Payton and Jake were across from each other and Jake kept staring at her low cut shirt that she borrowed from Brooke last year.

Lucas was wearing the hoody that Brooke had on this morning and it smelled very faintly like her. They had taken a vote and Brooke, Nathan and Hailey wanted to go tubing and Lucas, Payton and Jake wanted to go skiing. So, Brooke went with Hailey to change her shoes. She couldn't tube in her knee-highs. So, she put on her regular boots and was about to walk out the door when her cell phone rang. She looked at who was calling. It was Felix. She handed the Phone to Hailey who clicked the "ignore" button. Brooke threw it on the bed and walked out the door arm and arm with Hailey. They met up with Nathan who got in between the two girls. He put an arm around Brooke and an arm around Hailey. They walked up to the tubing area. Brooke was all done up in a red coat and had earmuffs on. Hailey was in a yellow coat and a hat on. Nathan was only in a hoody. "Aren't you cold?" Hailey asked as they trekked up the hill. "No." He said simply. Hailey looked in his eyes. Brooke broke his eye contact by saying, "Nathan, I'll race you!" He looked back at Brooke and smiled. "You're on!" Both of them ran up the hill and grabbed a tube. "Hailey, how bout this, if Nathan wins, I have to kiss you, but if I win-" Before Brooke could say anymore Nathan broke it off. "I'll kiss you Brooke!" "No, actually, I think you should kiss Hailey." She looked at Hailey. Hailey was shaking her head but smiling. Nathan shrugged his shoulders. They shook hands. "Hailey, do you wanna go down to the end and tell when I win!" Brooke said smiling. Hailey sat in her tube and went down fast. She fell off her Tube at one time and looked back and saw Nathan and Brooke laughing. She got back up and slid the rest of the way down.

"Will you let me win on purpose?" Brooke asked. "Is it your life goal to get me and Hailey together?" Brooke looked him in the eye. "No, its not but, oh hell, GO!" Brooke said and she was off leaving Nathan stunned as he got a running start and jumped on his tube. Soon, they were next to each other when Brooke pulled ahead. Hailey began to get excited when Nathan went flying past her. Nathan got to Hailey first. Brooke was a few seconds behind. "All right, lets see it!" Nathan said very proud of himself. "Do we have to, I wasn't really going to make you kiss Hailey!" "Pucker up Brooke!" Nathan said laughing enjoying every minute of his teasing Brooke. Hailey leaned in and Brooke did too. They both closed their eyes and their lips touched briefly. They both looked at Nathan. "That's it, no tongue action?" Nathan said. Brooke and Hailey looked at each other and shook their heads. They linked arms and made their way to the top again.


	5. Skiing and Then Some

Lucas and Payton and Jake were on the ski lift. "Lucas, wound you rather Payton or Brooke?" Jake asked. "Hmm, that's hard. I would have to say Brooke, sorry Pay!" Payton looked at Lucas. "No problem. I kind of figured that you would say Brooke anyway!" "Okay, my turn! Um Payton, Brad Pitt or George Clooney?" Payton looked at Jake then back at Lucas. "Um, well…Brad Pitt is taken but he is hotter, so Brad definitely!" "I'm no Brad Pitt am I?" Jake asked. "No." Payton said shaking her head. "But you are pretty close!" Lucas smiled at Jake. They had made it to the top of the hill. Payton fell the moment her skis touched the ground. Jake and Lucas helped her up. Once they got to the beginning, Payton looked down. "This looks evil!" Payton said looking at Jake. "It is called Devils Ship!" "Come on Pay, don't be a baby!" Lucas was gone by the end of that sentence. "See you at the bottom!" Jake said as he sped off down the hill. "Wait for me!" Payton slowly made her way down the hill stopping every now and then.

Once Jake and Lucas were at the bottom they hid behind a tree and waited for Payton to come down so they could see her. When Jake caught sight of her, he started counting. "3, 2, 1" They both jumped out from behind the tree and screamed, " BOO!" Payton screamed and fell backwards. They helped her up and burst out laughing. "That was so not funny!" Payton said as they returned their skis three hours later. Payton hadn't let them forget what they did to her. Jake had even felt bad. "Pay, I think I know what would make you feel better!" Jake said as they made their way inside for some hot chocolate. "Oh really, what's that?" Jake grabbed her hand and kissed her on the lips softly. The kiss was broken and Payton leaned in again. The kiss was more passionate this time. Jake slid his hands up her arms and they were in her hair as the kiss deepened. They looked into each other's eyes as the kiss broke. They shared a smile. Lucas smiled, glad that they found love again. He then realized that he missed Brooke and wanted to see her. He asked Jake and Payton if they wanted to meet up with Brooke, Hailey and Nathan. "Yeah! Sounds great!" Payton said. "But, I have to go back to the cabin first." They made their way to the cabin. Lucas walked in and saw a cell phone on the bed. He picked it up thinking it was his. He saw: One missed call Felix. He put the cell phone down and realized maybe she wasn't over Felix but he still wanted to see her. He acted like nothing was wrong when he met up with Payton and Jake again.

Brooke, Nathan and Hailey were in the middle of a snowball fight. Nathan was on the ground covered in snow. Hailey and Brooke stood above him with huge snowballs. "Promise you won't tell Jake, Payton and Lucas about this?" Hailey said as she lowered the snowball. "I swear I swear!" "I don't know Hailes, you know, men do lie!" Brooke said laughing. "I won't tell them you two kissed okay, don't worry!" Brooke smiled. "Good!" She dropped the snowball on him anyway. Hailey followed in suit. Brooke was hit in the head. She turned around and saw Lucas. She ran over to him. "Hi, I-" She was hit with a snowball and took a fall backwards. Lucas looked over her. She tripped him with her feet and now he was next to her. She leaned over on her side and put some snow on Lucas's face. He rolled over on top of her. Lucas started to pelt Brooke with snow. He put some down the back of her shirt. "God Lucas, that's Friggin cold!" She screamed and got up and ran away. He followed her with a huge snowball. He threw it and missed completely but when she turned around to "haha" at him, Jake got her good in the face. Hailey's hair was wet and she was pelting Nathan. Payton hit Hailey and Brooke hit Payton back. Soon, all six friends were drenched and laying on the wet snow. Jake and Payton were holding hands. All was silent until Nathan said, " You'll never guess what happened! Brooke and Hailey kissed!" "What?" Lucas said. "I missed it?" Jake questioned. "Nathan, you promised!" "I told you, guys lie!" Brooke said looking at Hailey. "Yeah But I never knew or thought that Nathan would open his big mouth." Hailey said glaring at Nathan. Brooke looked at Lucas who just smiled. They all got up and began the long walk down to the cabins. Payton and Jake were holding hands and Lucas had an arm around Brooke. Brooke smiled. When they walked into the cabin, Brooke saw that her phone was out and she clicked delete on Felix's number. "Are you over him?" Lucas asked as he came behind and held her close. I guess, I mean, he was a love of mine; you can't just fall out of love with someone so quickly. But, yeah I am." She turned to face Lucas He was smiling at her. He pulled her closer and Brooke could feel a romance start to blossom around them. She laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Lucas was happy that Brooke was over Felix. Now he could really have her for good.

Brooke stepped back from him. "I am going to go take a shower, you mind?" Lucas shook his head. Brooke began to undress until she was just in her bra and panties. She walked into the bathroom and began to take her shower. Meanwhile, Lucas was on the bed thinking about Brooke and the day's events, Payton and Jake back together. Brooke came out in just a towel. "I figure the awkwardness between us will fade away if at least one of us is naked." Brooke joked. She walked over to the dresser and got out some clothes and then went back into the bathroom. When she came out, she was in a khaki mini skirt and a pink spaghetti tank top. She walked out. "Lucas, is this too sluty?" Brooke asked knowing that it was. Lucas shook his head no. She sat on the bed and Brooke sat between his legs. Her head was against his chest and she fell asleep.

Payton was packing her stuff. "Why do you have to go room with Jake, that puts me with Nathan!" Hailey groaned. "Oh come on Hailes, you'll like it, maybe a little romance will start between you two." Payton said. Payton had packed everything. She hugged Hailey. "I'll miss you!" Hailey smiled. "Have fun tonight, you'll be the only one getting any!" Hailey joked. Payton winked and Jake came and picked up her stuff for her. Nathan had brought his stuff over. "Hey, Hailes, are you ready for dinner?" Hailey came out of the bathroom. She was wearing a skirt from Payton and a shirt from Brooke. Nathan was speechless. "Yeah, I'm ready!" Hailey smiled and went to get Brooke and Lucas. When she walked in, she saw Lucas resting his head on a sleeping Brooke. Lucas shook her lightly. "Princess, get up!" Brooke sat up and stretched. They picked up Payton and Jake who were having a very Heated make out session and made their way to dinner. Lucas grabbed Brooke's hand and held it lightly. Brooke looked at her hand and smiled. Nathan was walking behind Brooke and Lucas and was slightly jealous that it was Lucas holding her hand and not him. Still he walked silently looking at their hands every now and then. He loved Hailey but still, he found himself very attracted to Brooke. He slid up next to Brooke and Brooke let go of Lucas's hand. She turned towards Nathan. They reached dinner and Brooke got the group a table while Lucas ordered for her. When Lucas came back with her food he handed her change. She smiled at him. Nathan came and sat on the other side of Brooke and next to Hailey. Payton sat next to her and Jake was on her other side next to Lucas.

"Okay, I have a great idea!" Jake began. "When we go to the club tonight, we should play truth or dare!" Brooke got the biggest smile on her face. "Oh my God, I love that idea! It'll be so much fun. What do you think guys?" She looked to her friends hoping to find agreement. Hailey shook her head. "No, the last time we did this I ended up drunk and kissing Lucas!" Everyone looked at Lucas then at Hailey. "When did this happen and why wasn't I informed?" Brooke said glancing at Hailey. Hailey just smiled. "Its our little secret! Right Luke?" Hailey said rubbing his biceps. Her hand was reaching over Brooke but Brooke was looking at Nathan at the moment. "I think the truth or dare is a great idea!" Nathan said. "I've got some tricks up my sleeve!" Nathan said. He was going to set up Lucas so that Nathan could have Brooke. He smiled to himself. When they were done with dinner, they made their way back to the cabins.


	6. Dancing and Then Some

Brooke got ready and was in her mini mini skirt, a tube top that was burgundy and she had a little eyeliner and make up on. When she walked out of the bathroom, Lucas was stunned. He was speechless. She looked gorgeous and he wanted her right then and there. She smiled at him. She put on her knee high boots and went off to lay on the bed. Lucas still hadn't looked at anything else but her. "Lucas, what are you looking at?" Brooke asked smiling. "Nothing, you uh never dressed like that before!" He smirked. Nathan and Hailey walked into the room. Nathan was also speechless. He couldn't believe how beautiful Brooke looked and he wanted tonight to be romantic for the both of them. Little did he know, Lucas was thinking the same thing. Hailey looked at Brooke. Brooke gave her a skirt also and Hailey went to put it on. "You look great girlie!" Brooke said when Hailey came out. "Payton and Jake all ready started out so do you want to walk or we can catch the bus in five minutes and beat them there." Brooke said. "Why didn't you tell them about the bus?" Nathan asked. "What makes you think I didn't? I did, they wanted to walk by themselves for some reason." Lucas smiled. "Yeah. Lets catch the bus and then scare them when we see them. "Oh, that would be so much fun!" Hailey said winking at Brooke.

Brooke knew that meant she had a plan. When they walked to the bus stop, Brooke realized that Nathan was staring at her ass. "Nathan, can you make it any more obvious?" Brooke said smiling. Nathan put his head down and mumbled sorry. They reached the bus stop and sat on the bench. Brooke was a little cold so Nathan offered his hoody. Hailey was cold too so Lucas gave her his hoody. He wished Brooke would have had his. Then it would have smelled like her. He just smiled. Brooke looked at Hailey who mouth "No Fair!" Brooke smiled and when the bus arrived, they got on and Brooke sat with Lucas and Hailey sat with Nathan. Brooke was about to go sit with Nathan but Lucas pulled her down on top of him so she just gave up and sat with Lucas.

Lucas smiled very proud of himself. When they arrived at the club, Brooke headed right out to the dance floor. They had met up with Jake and Payton when they arrived. Lucas, and Nathan were both watching as Brooke let some guy grind her. She didn't really mind, she loved to dance. When the guy got touchy feely on Brooke, Nathan got mad. He was all over her and he could tell Brooke was uncomfortable. She kept trying to go away. Nathan got up and pushed the guy away. Lucas followed in pursuit. Nathan walked right up to the guy and pushed him away from Brooke. "You keep your hands off her!" The guy pulled Brooke closer to him. "Oh, come on, this little slut likes it rough don't you?" Brooke shook her head. She was too scared to talk. Jake joined the guys as Payton and Hailey stood back tears in their eyes praying for all their safety. The guy began stroking Brooke's cheeks and Lucas could see tears start to fall. Nathan punched the guy right in the face. He fell back at first but got right up. "Pierce, don't hurt him, please!" Brooke cried. "Don't hurt him, like he just hurt me, come on baby don't tell me I can't hurt him. Nathan whispered the words go to Hailey and Payton now Brooke shook her head no. She wasn't going to leave Nathan. Pierce punched Nathan and Lucas caught him when he fell back. This began in an all out brawl. Brooke got on the floor and hunched up. She was crying. She didn't want anyone getting hurt on her account. "Pierce stop!" Please!" Brooke cried tears streaming down her face. Nathan was punched onto the floor. Lucas stepped in for him and he too got punched onto the floor. When the club owners saw what was going on, they threw Pierce out. Brooke ran over to Payton who hugged her tightly. All three girls made their way to the beat up friends. Lucas was bleeding all over his face but Nathan took the brunt of the beatings. Brooke helped him up. "I'm so sorry Nathan!" Brooke said and sobbed into his shirt. Once the boys were all clean, Nathan and Brooke were on the dance floor grinding and the feel of his hands around her waist excited her. Lucas didn't really like to dance but at a slow song he would ask Hailey but he wanted to ask Brooke. Nathan wanted nothing better than to have Brooke all to himself. So, he decided it was time to play truth or dare. The six friends all sat in a circle.

"Okay, who is going first?" Nathan asked. "Well, whose idea was it? That person should go first." Jake smiled. "Oh God!" Hailey said. "Okay, now since some of us didn't get to see the famous kiss between Hailey and Brooke, I think we should be shown right here, right now." Jake began. "Wait, you have to dare them, you can't just say you want to see it." Lucas said. He was also very interested in the kiss between Hailey and Brooke. "Okay, Hailey I dare you to kiss Brooke more passionately than you did before. Nathan will be the judge. Hailey and Brooke both closed their eyes. Their lips touched but they didn't break so easy this time. Hailey started another kiss and Brooke finished it. Everyone was staring at them when they were done. "You said more passionate." Hailey joked. "Hailey, you're turn." Brooke said. "Payton, truth or dare?" Payton thought a moment then said, "Wait wait wait, Nathan, was that more passionate than before?" He smiled. "Oh yes it was!" Nathan said. "Um, well I pick truth!" Hailey thought a moment. "Name on thing you wish you never did!" Hailey said knowing there were millions. Payton looked at Lucas, then at Brooke. "Okay, I wish that I never kissed Pierce." Brooke looked at her. Jake was shocked. "Details!" Brooke said. "Well, back before I moved to Tree Hill, I lived here and he was a neighbor of mine. Well, one day he came over and one thing led to another and stuff happened. I didn't realize it was him until he threw that punch at Nathan, then I knew." "Getting quickly off the subject, Nathan, truth or dare?" Nathan looked around. "I don't know, hmmmm dare!" Payton smiled. "P Sawyer, what are you up too?" Brooke asked. "Nathan, I dare you to kiss Brooke. Without hesitation, he kissed Brooke. She kissed him back. This kiss went on for about ten seconds. A bit longer than a kiss between two friends. When the two broke apart, they were both smiling. "How was it?" Payton asked. "Nice!" Nathan said. "Wonderful!" Brooke sighed then looked around. 'Did I just say that out loud?" Everyone laughed. "Brooke, truth or dare?" Nathan asked. "Um, truth!" Brooke said. "Okay, Where is the down right weirdest place you've had sex?" Brooke blushed a little then laughed. "Under my parents bed." Brooke said shyly. "Wow, with who?" Nathan asked. "No one, its not important." "Yes it is!" Payton said. "Come on, we deserve to know!" "No you don't its my personal private business." Hailey looked at Brooke. "She doesn't have to tell if she doesn't want to!" "Thanks Hailey, I knew I liked you!" "If you don't tell everyone with who, I'll tell them what happened in fourth grade!" Brooke scowled at Hailey. "Okay fine, promise you won't laugh!" "Scouts honor!" "Everyone promises!" They all nodded their heads. "Okay, Mouth!" Everyone laughed hysterically. "Hey, you guys promised you wouldn't laugh!" Everyone was on their backs howling in laughter. "This isn't funny at all!" Brooke whined. "Okay, wait it's my turn! Hmmm, she thought very hard. Lucas, truth or dare?" Brooke had a twinkle in her eye. The twinkle that she got when she had an insanely good idea. "Why am I suddenly scared?" Lucas asked. Brooke just returned a smile. She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know." "Hmm, truth!" There, he was safe. She couldn't get him now. "Lucas, tell us who you lost your virginity to and where!" He looked at Brooke. "You wouldn't?" Brooke smiled. "Oh but I would!" Everyone was looking from Lucas back to Brooke. "Hailey, on the kitchen table in her house! There Brooke, happy?" Brooke smiled. There was a little bit of silence then huge laughter. "Jake, truth or dare?" Jake thought a minute then thought nothing could be worse so he said, "Dare!" Payton looked at Jake. "Wow, you're brave!" "Lucas got everyone together. "What should we do?" He whispered. "I think you should have him go to the middle of the dance floor and moon everyone!" "That's a great idea!" "Okay, Jake, you have to go to the middle to the dance floor and moon everyone!" Jake grunted but smiled. He got up and made his way to the middle of the dance floor. Everyone watched as he dropped his pants. Girls screamed and guys got upset. Jake came over smiling. "What happened?" Lucas asked. "A girl said my ass was the best she'd seen!" Payton hit him. "Sorry babe, I can't help it!" Jake said putting his arm around her.

"Oh My God, I love this song!" Brooke said as a slow song came on. Nathan walked over to her before Lucas got a chance. "Do you wanna dance?" Brooke smiled and nodded. They went out to the dance floor. He held her close and they danced to the music. She looked into his eyes. "Thanks for standing up for me." Brooke said. "O, you're welcome! I'd do anything for you, you know that!" Brooke laid her head against his chest. He kissed the top of her head. Brooke looked up at him. "I'm so sorry he got you pretty good." She traced the line of a bruise that was forming around his eye. "This doesn't look good, maybe we should call it a night and go back to the cabin and I'll help you." Nathan smiled. This is just what he wanted, a night alone with Brooke. "What about the others?" Brooke looked over at her friends. Lucas and Hailey were dancing and Payton and Jake were dancing also. Lucas and Hailey were very close. "They can stay, I'm the reason you got hurt so, I'll go and take care of you." Nathan smiled. "I'll go tell Jake and Payton and you go tell Lucas and Hailey." "Great Idea!" Brooke walked over to Lucas and Hailey. "Hey guys, Nathan needs some ice on his eye so I am going to go back to the cabins with him and nurse him back to health. You two can stay here and mingle okay?" She hugged Hailey and Lucas hugged her too. She walked back over to Nathan who was talking to Jake and Payton. "Ready?" Brooke asked. Nathan began to limp off the dance floor and grabbed his hoody and put it around Brooke. She looked up at him and smiled.

"That could have been you!" Hailey said as the slow song ended. Lucas looked down at her. "What do you mean?" Hailey gave him a look. "Come on Lucas, you've got I want Brooke Davis all over you. Don't deny it now." Hailey joked. They both walked off the dance floor and sat down at a table with Jake and Payton. The songs began to pick up the pace so the gang stayed at the table and talked. "So, who here can get us some beer?" Payton asked. They all looked Hailey who shook her head. "Come on Hailes, you're the cutest one here, they'll give beer to you." Payton said. After a lot of begging, Hailey got up from her seat and walked over to the bar. A young guy came over to her. She winked. "Hey do you come here often?" Hailey smiled and sipped from her drink. The guy was amazed at how young this girl looked. "I'm Hailey!" "Wow, Hailey, you look great in that shirt." "Why is it always me?" She grumbled under her breath to her friends that were laughing 7 tables away. "Do you have a name?" "Oh yeah, its umm, umm, -" "He means Drake!" One of the other bar tenders said to Hailey. "Well, listen, I was wondering if you could sneak me some beers for me and my friends. There might be something in it for you!" Drake smiled. "Like what?" Hailey leaned over the counter and showed her cleavage a little. "Something!" Hailey smiled. Drake handed her some beers. "Thanks Drake, you're a great guy!" Hailey winked and left Drake amazed. She turned around to face him and blew him a kiss. "Here!" She handed drinks around. "Okay, now what?" Hailey asked as everyone opened their beer. "I think we should play a game!" Hailey looked at her friends, "No, not that game!" Payton said. "No, this one!" Lucas said as he got out a card. "Suck and Blow? I haven't played that since fourth grade!" Hailey said. "Fourth grade?" Hailey looked around. "Yeah, what do you think, that's what I was talking about to Brooke when we played truth or dare." "YOU and Brooke played suck and blow?" Hailey nodded her head. "Don't tell her, we promised each other that we wouldn't tell." Everyone agrees. After playing five great rounds of suck and blow, they sat back down around the table. "Lets play have you ever!" Hailey groaned. "I hate that game!" "The reason why is that you need to stop having sex in weird places." Lucas joked. "I'll start then!" Hailey said. "I, have never done anything in a hot tub." Hailey said very proud of herself. Lucas took a drink. So did Payton and Jake. Lucas went next. "I have never skipped school!" Hailey looked around then took a sip of her beer. Payton did too. So did Jake. "I have never kissed Nathan!" Jake said. "Are you trying to get me drunk?" Hailey joked as she took a sip of her beer. About an hour later, Hailey was drunk. "I've never been drunk before!" She slurred to Lucas. "It's so fun and freeeeeeee!" She ran around in a circle. "Should we take you back to the cabin?" "No, Lucas, come on let's dance!" She grabbed Lucas's hand and pulled him out to the dance floor. They began to dance slow at first then Hailey began to grind him. Lucas put his hands around her waist and looked at Jake and Payton. Jake gave him thumbs up. Lucas just smiled. A slow song came on and Hailey turned around. "Lucas ,I haven't been completely honest with you and I just wanted you to know how I feel about you." Or that was what Lucas got out of it. "I guess what I'm saying is that, hey, fork!" Hailey said as she ran towards a fork on the floor. A busboy came and picked it up. "No, not my fork!" Hailey said as she chased the bus boy around until he gave up the fork. She ran back over to Lucas. They began to slow dance again. Finally a half hour over Hailey rambling on had stopped she said "I love you Lucas." She smiled and kissed him. First slow then the kiss got more intimate. Before the kiss could go too far, Lucas broke it off. "Hailey, we have to stop." Hailey kissed him again and Lucas gave into the moment. He kissed her back. Soon they were having an all out make out session on the dance floor. When the kiss broke, Hailey turned and threw up. "Ugh! That's gross!" Lucas said. He picked up a beer breath Hailey and took her over to Jake and Payton. "She's out! You ready to go?" Payton looked at Jake. Jake nodded. "Yeah, lets clean Hailey up and sober her up before Brooke sees her. "Hailey's so trashed!" Payton said as her and Lucas cleaned her up after she threw up for a fifth time. Lucas nodded his head. Hailey opened her eyes slowly. She kissed Lucas again slowly. Lucas not knowing what to do kissed her back. If she was drunk, maybe she didn't love him. Maybe she didn't want to kiss him either. Hailey opened her eyes again. "Why do I feel so sick?" She asked. Payton just looked at Lucas. "You did drink a lot, don't you remember?" Hailey shook her head no. Lucas looked at Payton. Payton shrugged her shoulders.


End file.
